swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Azalus
Side: Empire Server: East Coast US - PvP Allies: Reign Adverseries: Pax Repulica Focus: PvP, PvE Raiding & Crafting are also supported Playtimes: Azalus caters to all time zones and has members from across Europe and North America 1/ Who are Azalus ? '''Azalus is a newly introduced “All female” Chapter in the Kajidic Crime Family. We are looking for female players who want to achieve in game and have a ton of fun while doing it. '''2/ What playstyles do you support ? Azalus has the numbers and experience within the Kajidic family to support all types of play style and interests. We believe everyone has something to offer. The overarching goal of Kajidic is PvP excellence. We also aim to achieve equally at PvE and Crafting as well as supporting RP as all these are elements that go to building a fun and fullfilling game for everyone. 3/ Do I have to RP? No you don't, its entirely optional, we encourage and support people who enjoy it both on the boards and in game. The RP background to both Azalus and Kajidic is important and is all designed to give players some of the building blocks to base their RP fun around. 4/ What d'you mean by chapter? A chapter is a group within Kajidic that have common background and gaming history together. Originally when Kajidic was formed back in '08, the different chapters reflected the different guilds that came together to form Kajidic. 5/ So is Azalus a seperate “All female” guild ? No, we are not seperate, we are a chapter belonging to the Kajidic family. Think of it like Azalus is a bunch sisters with a shared background in a family of other brothers, sisters and cousins, all with the same end game interests, motivations and ideas about how to enjoy the game with a great bunch of friends. 6/ So will Azalus be grouping with Kajidic family members or will it be only Azalus members? '''Yes, you are free to and encouraged to group with anyone from Kajidic. It's designed a close family organisation which mutually supports each other. You can choose to only group and team with Azalus members if you wish but you will be limiting your options and game experience, so this approach is not really reccomended. Of course there will certainly be opportunities for Azalus groups to team up and work together. Maybe even in friendly competition with our brothers and sisters from other Kajidic chapters. This is all part of the fun flexibility that is part of the crime family guild concept. '''7/ So what is special about Azalus? Nothing is special or unique to Azalus apart from an all female membership and its unique background story which gives its members a common bind point from which to RP, create a fun character and go into the game. What is special, is being a member of the Kajidic Crime family. 9/ What if I want to game with my boyfriend and other male gaming friends? Easy you can join Azalus and they are welcome to apply to any of the other chapters in the Kajidic family or even join as non affilliated. Or you can join another chapter with them. 10/ So if I'm female and want to join Kajidic, do I have to join Azalus? No, you are free to join whatever chapter you like. There are males and females in all of them. You can even choose to be nonaffilliated i.e. with no chosen chapter just a general Kajidic member. 11/ So what rules and restrictions are there on joining? Easy *18+ prefferred (we're a mature gaming community) *Female player (Azalus only) *You must have a working microphone and use vent *Respect other guildies and players 12/Ok, so what about the Cold Duck Tub Girls and Swoopy Snacks, can I be one too? Yes of course, membership of Azalus does not restrict you from joining the Cold Duck girls or being part of the Swoopy Snacks guild promotion campaign of Kajidic. In fact we'd love it if you did. It's all part of the fun and the Kajidic community and their members come from all the different chapters. Of course its entirely up to you if you choose to join up. You might even like to create a new cantina or Kajidic community role for your character. The more you put in, the more you'll enjoy it all and have fun. 13/ How do I apply? Go to the Kajidic Applications Thread, follow the instructions on creating a guild portla account and applying to Kajidic, stating clearly you're applying for Azalus or leave that section of the application blank if you wish to be unaffiliated. Category:Guild